


The not so horrible horror movie date

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Series: Ships and watching tv. [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: And gore, But no one dies, F/M, Horror, Mira is a total nut for horror films and thats my hc, almost accidental drowning, let there be cuddles, once again I ask you to let me project damnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Juvia wants to watch a film that was recommended to her by Mira. Gray isn't too enthusiastic.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Ships and watching tv. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791610
Kudos: 16





	The not so horrible horror movie date

Juvia finds that after careful deliberation that perhaps asking Mira the she devil about a good movie to watch on her couch date due to COVID19 was not her best idea. This is reaffirmed when fake blood and guts splatter the screen. She yelps and buries her face in Gray's now bare shoulder.

"Juvia said that she should just leave the umbrella! Why is the person so dumb!" Juvia half yells into Gray's now numb arm. He chuckles and rubs her legs that shes thrown over his lap, his hand soothing her and rubbing feeling back into her jelly like legs.

"They can't hear you Juvia this is a film." Juvia looks up at him and pouts as she pinches his arm. He grunts and furrows his eyebrows as he fights off a smile, but Juvia counts it as a win and lets go of his poor abused arm allowing Gray to swing it behind her along their old sofa.

"Juvia thinks this is dumb, all of the characters choices have been dumb and unrealistic - Juvia would never do anything like that in those situations!" Gray looks at her and raises an eyebrow, his hand playing with a strand of her long hair.

"Like that time you thought a ghost was in our apartment and decided that the flickering lights in the kitchen meant it was trying to summon a demon, so you grabbed a broom and started swinging it about wildly while yelling?" Juvia looks away and huffs.

"It was scared off by Juvia's strong swings" Gray chuckles and looks up.

"Juvia, you're a mage - you coulda used your water magic... not that it woulda done much if you really were fighting a ghost." Juvia pouts and crosses her arms looking back just in time for the demon to show its face on the tv and jump scare her. She screams and without realising it uses her water body to try and get away from the tv and closer to Gray, forgetting briefly just how important air is to the the Ice Mage. Soon gathering herself together she leaps off of Gray and worries around him, arms moving and shifting about as she tries to tug up the sleeves of Gray's hoodie shes wearing and also help him stop choking on water.

"Damnit Juvia what the heck!" He finally manages after his hacking finishes.

"Juvia is sorry! The thing appeared so suddenly and frightened Juvia! Is Gray-sama okay?" She flutters about him as he finally sits up from his hunched over position and leans against the back of the couch. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Come back here and sit down." He pats his lap making Juvia blush and wiggle.

"My my, Gray-sama is so forward these days! It's not even dark yet!" A twitch from Gray's eyebrow is all she gets in retaliation before he leans back along the couch and nonchalantly says:  
"Well then I guess you want to sleep by yourself then tonight." Juvia pauses her little fantasy and with doom written all over her face she jumps on top of Gray and locks her arms around his neck.  
"Juvia is sorry! Gray-sama wouldn't let Juvia sleep alone!" Juvia won't do it again, please forgive Juvia!" Gray chuckles and brings and arm around her waist and smiles.

Perhaps Horror flims weren't so bad after all.


End file.
